Glitch
by moderatelyRambunctious
Summary: "Your name is Tavros Nitram, and today, you became a God. And also, maybe, a huge jerk." AU-No SGRUB session. Rated M for future shenanigans involving Xenobiology (Tavros/OC).


Your name is Tavros Nitram, and today, you became a God.

And also, maybe, a huge jerk.

It had started off innocent enough, about a sweep ago.

According to Vriska, she and Sollux were dicking around on their computers and had managed to connect with a network that let you talk to something called 'Humans.' Your nine other friends gradually decided that these Humans were interesting to talk to, and trolled them regularly, as Sollux had jury-rigged the system so you were all free to engage in whatever timeline shenanigans you wanted. Eventually, Sollux and Equius had managed to manipulate the computers to transportalize humans to and from Earth, and now they could visit whoever they wanted, whenever they wanted.

You, however, preferred to stay put and watch from the safety of your computer screen, after an unfortunate incident involving a human and sick fires.

Thus, you were simply messing around in the timeline that belonged to Karkat's favorite human, John, when you discovered you could move the focus to the humans in the neighboring lawnrings.

First, you watched a small male human with baggy skin and gray hair wobble up the stairs into his hive, and wondered why he looked that way.

Then, you found a man who was lying on a…what were those called? Beds? Yeah, that's it. He was lying on a bed, and you were intrigued until he began to reach a hand into his pants and mess with what you presume was his bone bulge.

You clicked away quickly.

Which brought your screen to a view of a female human. She looked to be about the same age as the John Human, which Karkat had told you was now about 8 sweeps.

The first thing you noticed was that she was surrounded by a bunch of frond nubs (you think the Humans call them 'trees') and the ground seemed to be covered in fronds. Secondly, you think she is beautiful, as far as humans go. She is running through this area, and you can't help but take note of how this female human's hair lifts up behind her when she runs. It looks like melting chocolate and wow, you can't believe you just thought that thought.

She stops running when she comes face-to-face with a hoof-beast-like thing with ginormous horns. It looks somewhat startled to see her, but when she stretches out a hand in its direction, it steps closer to her.

You put your hand under your chin and lean forward to better see what happens, when your elbow accidentally presses a button that takes a picture of your screen.

Suddenly, the feed of the female's timeline goes out. Look's like someone lagged out the connection again.

Oh well.

You probably spend way too long staring at this picture you mistakenly took. After a while, you dully wonder what this female would look like as a troll. A funny idea strikes you, and you pull up the art program Terezi showed you, MS Paint.

You paste the picture into the drawing box, then pull up a picture of yourself. You use the little dropper thing to select the right shade of gray from your skin, then use the pencil to cover her skin with it.

When you realize how long this will take you, you begrudgingly click on the 'bucket' tool. Damn Human programs and their cultural insensitivity.

Once her skin is the proper hue, you wonder what her horns would look like. After a moment's consideration, you cut along the outline of the hoof-beast-thing's horns in the background, and drag them onto her head. You use your own picture as a reference and dye the horns the correct shades of red, orange, and yellow. Then you tint her eyes yellow, like your own.

Yes, now she looks more like a proper troll!

You briefly wonder what her blood color would be.

The view of her timeline resurfaces on your computer. It seems she and the beast are now sitting together in a small clearing. There are a bunch of other small animals; some look similar to creatures on your own planet, but others are new and strange.

You spend roughly ten minutes watching her communicate silently with these creatures, and contemplate whether she can actually hear them like you could.

Through your speakers, you vaguely hear a shout, and the hoof-beast-thing suddenly stands, turning to bolt out of the clearing. The girl cringes visibly, and departs as well, soon walking upon a path that leads her to a hive. She climbs the back steps and goes through the door, and the program shifts views so you can see her inside the hive.

You spot a taller, older version of her, her Human lusus (Parent, maybe?) standing in the nutrition block. When the girl enters the room, the lusus begins to yell at her. The argument doesn't last long, and you don't understand the language they speak, so you just watch them interact until the girl heads up some more stairs into a respite block with the word 'Ayelet' stenciled neatly on the door.

She grabs clothing, then enters an ablution block. It doesn't occur to you that she is going to wash until she starts to take her clothes off.

You minimize the program as soon as you see her stomach.

This action brings you back to your picture. Oh, yeah. You forgot you had made this.

Well, now that you can't watch the girl, you're probably going to go take a nap. You close the paint program, but before you can turn off your computer, you are confronted with a message.

"Do you want to save the changes you made to "Doc1"?

Yes, no, cancel.

You like this drawing, so you might as well keep it. You click the 'yes' option and save it to your desktop. The window closes.

Then, through the headphones still plugged in, you hear the screams.


End file.
